Honeks!
Honeks! is a 2007 American animated spy action film produced by Comega Studios and Regency Enterprises for 20th Century Fox. The first feature film from CS, it was directed and co-written by Brandon Hancock (in his directorial debut) and co-written and produced by Ruairi Robinson and Thanks201 Its story follows a young girl (Jayma Mays) who is recruited into a secret organization whose mission is to thwart a foreign adversary's assault on the United States. Production on the film began not long after Br's production company was founded in June 2005. Br and Ru had both expressed that a spy film was the first film they wanted to produce for the company. Br also expressed his desire to animate the film's characters in the style of his close friend Dan Castellaneta's 2009 short The Return of Grander Check, due to him describing the style as having potential to become "something of an underground art movement". Ru was at first reluctant about this choice, fearing possible legal repercussions, but eventually agreed after Castellaneta "unemphatically" gave them permission to do so. At the time of its production, CS was a small studio with few employees; thus Honeks! was co-produced with veteran studio Regency Enterprises, with Tj describing the partnership as "giving our studio a jumpstart". Honeks! was originally released in theaters on December 21, 2007. It was a critical and commercial success, grossing $562.5 million worldwide on its $56 million budget, and was later released on DVD and Blu-ray on April 10, 2008. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Jayma Mays as Isabelle Hackers *Matthew Broderick as Barry Hacker *Tony Cox as Aaron Hacker *Josh Hutcherson as Johnny Hacker More coming soon! Production Development When he graduated from CalArts in June 2005, TjsWorld2011 was encouraged by his friend and colleague Ruairi Robinson to start a production company; they thus founded the studio Comega Studios the next month at an unoccupied building in Central Los Angeles, California. In contrast to many of their peers, neither of the two had produced a student film during their time at CalArts, but they still decided to start on a feature film as their first animated project. Tj later explained, "I think it was because now that we were free of any constraints of college that we were really eager to do something big." Tj and Nt had expressed that they desired to produce a spy film as the studio's first project, wanting to be "more down-to-earth and a bit more realistic" than other animation companies. Thanks201, a colleague of the duo who wrote During its early production stage, Br wrote the film's original draft over a weekend in July 2005, and sketched the original storyboards from July to September. However, after this, he, Ru, and Th realized they still had no way of further producing the project, due to the fact that CS had only been founded two months prior and still had no office space, computers, or studio supplies. As a result, Tj signed a co-production deal with veteran studio Regency Enterprises, which was located in Toluca Lake, California, not too far away from the CS headquarters, to help the studio with producing and animating Honeks!. More coming soon! Music :Further info: Honeks!: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack The film's score was composed by English record producer Jeff Cardoni, best known for his work with Pink Floyd. More coming soon! Marketing Trailers *The first teaser trailer was released on October 25, 2006, and was shown before Zimmer Twins: Joyride, Flushed Away, The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause, Happy Feet, Charlotte's Web, and Bridge to Terabithia. *The second teaser trailer was released on March 30, 2007, and was shown before Meet the Robinsons, Shrek the Third, Surf's Up, and Ratatouille. *The theatrical trailer was released on July 6, 2007, and was shown before Computeropolis 2, Transformers, Hairspray, The Simpsons Movie, Daddy Day Camp, and Bee Movie. Release Box office Honeks! ''earned $188,494,392 in North America and $374,093,284 in other territories, resulting in a worldwide total of $562,587,676. Critical reception ''Honeks! received generally favorable reviews from critics; on Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 97%. More coming soon! Home media Coming soon! Category:Films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2007 Category:2000s Category:Films directed by Brandon Hancock Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films